


Five Times Ben Wyatt Was Flustered

by SakuraBlossomStorm



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Five Times, Flirting, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossomStorm/pseuds/SakuraBlossomStorm
Summary: Five instances where Ben was turned on by Leslie at the worst times.





	1. The Blouse

It was supposed to be a quiet day.

Ben placed his padfolio on the table and began sifting through papers. It had been two weeks since the Pawnee government had been reinstated, and things were still looking a little bleak. He and Chris were doing all they could to try and get things back up to speed, but it was hard, Pawnee was in serious debt. 

They had made the necessary cuts. Now it was just trying to get the town back on its own feet. Chris liked to call it ‘taking the training wheels off.’

Now, he was situated in the Parks Department, ready to discuss the recent game that was about to be held between the two new basketball teams. One was being run by Andy Dwyer, while Ron Swanson had control of the other team.

He wasn’t biased, but he was pretty sure what team would win.

The clock stroke 9, and the team slowly filed in. Jerry came first, mumbling a ‘hello’ to Ben and proceeding to spill some of his coffee down his shirt. Ben rolled his eyes. He was starting to think that Leslie was lying when she said he was adored in this department.

Next came Donna and Tom, who were muttering to each other, and shot glares at Ben when they passed him. He chose to ignore them.

He looked up from his notes. Three out of the four attendees were present. 

“Where’s Leslie?” he asked.

Donna shrugged. “She’s never normally late.”

In all honesty, Ben didn’t care. Leslie was proving to be a huge nuisance. She emailed his five times yesterday over his refusal to buy fertiliser. He chose to ignore them, but it did make him smile a little that she was so infuriated by the fact he wouldn’t allow her to literally buy shit.

“Well, we should start, I’m sure she’ll be here soon,” Ben said, making a mental note to put a strike next to her name for tardiness.

He was about to start the meeting, when the door clattered open, and Donna and Tom let out a loud, jeering hoot.

“Damn girl!” Tom cried out.

“Who are you trying to impress?” Donna said, her eyes gleaming.

Ben looked up and over at the door, and his eyes widened in surprise. Leslie was standing in the doorway, wearing a very low cut red blouse, giving Ben the perfect view of her chest. 

“Alright, alright,” Leslie groaned, waving off Tom and Donna. “My dry-cleaners misplaced all my shirts. This is the best I could make do with. I’ve written a strongly worded letter and will be going back on my lunch-break to make sure they are found.”

She turned a little and met Ben’s eyes, and he felt his cheeks searing. “I’m sorry I was late, what did I miss?”

“N-nothing,” Ben said, clearing his throat a little. “We just started.”

Leslie muttered a breathy ‘thank god’ and pulled a chair out. She leaned forward ever so slightly as she sat down, giving Ben an even better view, this time he got a glimpse of her lacy white bra, barely peeking out of the sides of her blouse.

Ben swallowed hard, and his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down. He could feel a slight stirring in his pants, and furiously shook his head. 

No, this wasn’t happening. Leslie Knope was certainly not turning him on right now. She was infuriating, bothering, and most definitely not his type. 

But as Ben looked up at her again, one arm placed on the table and ever so slightly squeezing her cleavage together, the other arm was resting on her notepad, hand scribbling the date down on an empty page, and her bottom lip was clenched between her teeth in concentration.

It was all too much.

Ben could feel his cheeks burning, and the back of his neck turned moist. This wasn’t how he wanted to start the meeting. 

“Look, you don’t really need me here, you can manage a basketball game on your own,” Ben managed to choke out. “Tom, how about you be the referee, you can use your old Footlocker uniform. Sound good? Great. I’ll come back later to see how things are going.”

He went to grab his notes and padfolio, and as he looked up he met Leslie’s eyes. They were slightly creased, looking at him like she was wondering why he was acting so strangely.

God, she was the worst.

“Um…Bye,” Ben said quickly, and darted out of the meeting room and back down to his office.

That would be two strikes against her name. One for lateness, and one for being inappropriately dressed at work.


	2. The Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing with some under the table action.

Being in a secret relationship was tough.

It wasn’t just the fact that they weren’t able to come clean and admit to people that they were in a relationship that Ben was struggling with. No. The hardest part was the bubble.

The bubble that meant that he and Leslie just wanted to stay in bed all day, fucking and cuddling, rest and repeat. Work got in the way of that, and it proved difficult. 

He’d catch Leslie staring at him from her office if he ever went to the Parks Department, nibbling the end of her pen, trying to act seductive. And he’d deliberately brush his hand against her back if he walked past her, making her jump.

Out of all that, the worst parts were meetings. He wasn’t sure how it had started, but he and Leslie were now in a competition with one another. Who could try and slyly turn the other on whilst keeping their composure.

There was an undecided rule that if one or the other had to present at the meetings, then it was a hands-off situation. They were already breaking so many rules, they didn’t want to get caught out accidentally touching each other under the table while the other was trying to be professional.

However, today was different.

Ben strolled into the meeting room with Chris, where the Parks Department were already gathered and sat down. He could only assume that Leslie gathered them together. 

Chris greeted them all warmly, and took the seat closest to him, leaving just one seat un-occupied. And that seat was next to Leslie. 

She smiled softly at him as Ben took the empty seat. Chris, after briefly chatting to Ron, stood up and begun the meeting, running through the agenda.

That’s when he felt it.

Something brushed against his thigh. It happened so fast, Ben was sure he imagined it. He paid no attention to it and continued to listen to Chris.

Then it happened again.

Ok, this definitely wasn’t his imagination. His eyes dropped down to his thigh, and saw Leslie’s hand crawling across his leg.

Ben’s eyes widened a little, and he shot Leslie a sly, shocked glance. She just gave him a soft wink, and her hand trailed further.

He managed to stifle a groan when Leslie’s hand reached his crotch, and cupped him. This wasn’t fair, this was completely unprofessional and she’d get them both into trouble.

But when he looked back at Leslie, he was surprised to see that she was listening intently to Chris. Nodding in agreement at his words and making notes with her free hand. 

Wow. She was really playing dirty here. 

“And Ben will continue with some information about parking around City Hall.”

Ben jumped at the sound of his voice. Crap. He was supposed to present to the department. 

“Get up here, buddy,” Chris said cheerfully. 

Ben was about to stand up, but the hand around his crotch squeezed, pressing a little too hard on his balls. Ben yelped and remained seated.

“Um…sorry. Leg cramp,” Ben said quickly. He could feel his cheeks growing red.

“Oh, I hate those. It’s these chairs,” Chris said. “I find it’s better to treat it immediately to ward off any future injuries. Come on, lie on the floor, I’ll stretch you out.”

Leslie’s hand retreated in record time, and Ben’s hands flew to his boner, trying to quickly hide it.

“No, no, Chris. That’s fine. It’s gone now. I’m fine I can stand up,” Ben said adamantly.

That wasn’t good enough for Chris, and sure enough, he had Ben lying on the floor on the meeting room, stretching out the imaginary cramp in his calf.

Ben had never felt so embarrassed in his life. Especially with Donna and Tom snickering in the corner, and April taking photos of him on her phone. 

To make things worse, Leslie was watching over Chris’ shoulder.

“Ooh, that looks rough,” she said sweetly. And Ben was sure he could see a smirk forming on her face.

He’d get his revenge, he was sure of it. When the work day ended, he drove round to Leslie’s house and bent her over the side of her bed, fucking her hard from behind.


End file.
